


Pillar

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Businessman Lotor, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Housekeeper Lance, M/M, Stress Relief, Tarot, Zine piece, actor lance, distraction, tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “So, what happened today that was so awful?” Lance questioned, continuing to shampoo his roots. “I came out to greet you and found you looking like death warmed over.”Holding back a sigh, Lotor answered, knowing from previous experience that it was unwise to keep things from his housekeeper. The other had ways of getting answers.Written for Greater Secrets, the Voltron Tarot Zine.





	Pillar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Here is my R18 piece for [Greater Secrets](http://greatersecretsvldzine.tumblr.com/), the Voltron Tarot Zine. It was such a pleasure to work with so many talented writers and artists, as well as a fantastic and well-organized staff!
> 
> Beta'd by Jes (and everyone who pre-ordered/purchased the PDF)  
> Please enjoy!!

Lotor tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling of the elevator as it ascended. He closed his eyes, letting the shame and humiliation from the day wash over him anew. It was a wonder he’d managed to get himself home at all, what with how distracted he’d been, replaying the events of the meeting over and over until it was a jumble of harsh words and dissatisfied looks.

The doors opened with a ding and he removed his keycard from the slot, slipping it into his wallet as he stepped forward and into his penthouse apartment.

It was pristine, not a thing out of place or a speck of dust to be found. Totally different from how it used to look before he hired help. Back then, he’d come home to shower between long shifts, not wanting to waste a single moment as he fought his way to the top.

Lotor may have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but it had quickly rusted and rotted away, forcing him to prove himself over and over again. He’d earned his place as next in line in the business.

Although, after today’s mistakes, he wasn’t so sure he belonged there anymore.

He kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, slipping out of his jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch before slumping heavily onto one of the cushions. He closed his eyes again and let his head rest on the back of the sofa, completely drained.

He’d messed up. Royally. And it was only a matter of time before he paid the price for his actions. Though, for now, he planned on wallowing in self-pity until he received the dreaded phone call he knew would be coming. Either tonight – though it was much too late now – or first thing in the morning.

Lotor was so distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t hear a door open until it softly clicked shut. It was followed by the padding of socked feet across the plush carpet.

“I thought I heard you come in,” a familiar voice said, cheerful at the beginning, but sounding concerned toward the end. “Is everything all right, Mr. Sincline?”

“Lotor,” he corrected before reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Lance, I thought we’d agreed you’d call me Lotor when we’re alone.”

“Oh.” He knew Lance was blushing. Something he always tended to do, since their relationship had changed from boss and employee to something more. “Right. Sorry…Lotor.”

Lotor grunted in response, too mentally and physically exhausted to lift his head and give the man a proper greeting. He did, however, commend him on his work. “Excellent job today,” he said, eyes still closed. “The apartment looks immaculate.”

“Thank you, sir,” Lance replied after a moment. Lotor didn’t care for the formal speech, but he didn’t say anything. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was get into bed.

Suddenly, there were cool fingertips on his temples. Lotor lowered his own hand and opened his eyes, staring up at Lance, who was softly smiling down at him, the light from the ceiling fan like a halo around his head.

“Tough day?” he asked, his fingers working their magic, rubbing soothing circles and all but melting away the stress from the day. Almost.

“You have no idea,” Lotor replied, letting his eyelids slip closed once again.

Lance’s hands moved to Lotor’s forehead, rubbing along the length of his brow and down just below his eyes. Then they moved to the sides of his face. “Relax your jaw,” Lance ordered softly and Lotor did as he was asked. “You carry so much tension here,” Lance added, rubbing at the tendons. “You could really use a day off.”

“Nonsense.” Lotor sat up, brushing Lance’s hands away. “Not after my abysmal display during this evening’s meeting.”

But Lance was not deterred. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“My own father wouldn’t even look at me,” Lotor growled, standing up and pacing the floor. “I might as well resign, given how they spoke to me.” Lance sighed and Lotor turned his way. “What?”

“Why don’t I draw you a bath?” Lance suggested. “Nothing fixes a bad day like a nice, long soak.” He still appeared relaxed, not at all bothered by Lotor’s tirade. “I’ll put in one of my fizzies you like so much.”

Lotor’s cheeks burned at the memory of the other catching him trying one of his bath bombs. He’d been curious and was simply looking at it, when his housekeeper burst into the bathroom, startling him and causing him to drop the thing into the tub.

It had smelled wonderful, though.

“Very well,” Lotor agreed.

“Good.” Lance beamed. “I’ll get the water running while you get out of those clothes.” He walked toward the master bedroom. “Oh, and I just did the laundry, so the basket’s empty.”

Lotor watched Lance go and then followed after him, throwing his tie onto the bed and removing the rest of his clothing. As promised, the hamper was empty, and Lotor almost felt bad refilling it so soon. But he tossed his clothes in anyway and padded over to the ensuite bathroom.

He wasn’t the least bit ashamed of his nudity. It was nothing Lance hadn’t seen before.

When he stepped inside, Lance was humming to himself as he got the tub ready. The water was so hot, steam was rising, and Lotor could already feel his muscles loosening at the thought of soaking in it. Lance set down a freshly laundered towel, as well as a washcloth and a few other things that were tucked away in a shower caddy.

“Just about done,” he threw over his shoulder as he grabbed a bath bomb – purple this time – and set it on the rim of the large tub. “There.” He turned off the tap and put his hands on his hips, pleased with his work. “Anything else I can do you for, Mr. Sincline?”

Lotor narrowed his eyes. Lance had done that on purpose. “Lotor,” he corrected again, hoping the other gathered that he was not amused in the slightest.

“Of course.” Lance nodded, but didn’t amend. “Would you like me to wash your hair?”

Lotor raised his brows. That didn’t sound bad at all. “That would be lovely, Lance. Thank you.”

With a grin, Lance gestured toward the bath. Lotor chuckled and stepped in, letting the hot water envelop him as he slid down into it. Next to the bath was an open shower and Lance wasted no time grabbing the removable showerhead and making his way back over.

Lotor closed his eyes and swore he heard rustling just before a cascade of warm water descended upon his head. The gentle pressure from the stream was soothing against his scalp, but it was made all the better when the water stopped and was replaced by Lance’s hands. His fingers rubbed the shampoo, creating a lather. It smelled nice. Like Lance.

“So, what happened today that was so awful?” Lance questioned, continuing to shampoo his roots. “I came out to greet you and found you looking like death warmed over.”

Holding back a sigh, Lotor answered, knowing from previous experience that it was unwise to keep things from his housekeeper. The other had ways of getting answers. “I was misinformed about something crucial for a meeting and didn’t correct the error until I’d presented in front of the board.”

The only sign that Lance had heard him was a noncommittal hum.

“I’m afraid the damage I’ve done is irreparable,” Lotor continued, wishing for a moment that the soaker tub would swallow him whole. “I was a laughing stock.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you think,” Lance commented, turning the showerhead back on and rinsing away the suds. “You do have a flair for the dramatic.”

Lotor snorted. That, coming from a wannabe actor working for a cleaning service until he got his big break. Then again, Lotor had replaced all his other jobs when he took him on as a fulltime housekeeper, going so far as to give him his own room in the apartment.

And that was before their relationship became more…intimate.

“I assure you, it was a disaster,” Lotor promised. A new scent filled his nostrils and he relaxed further against the side of the tub. He liked the conditioner Lance used. His hair was naturally soft, but this made it silky. And any excuse to have Lance running his fingers through his hair was a good one.

“Well, on the off chance you _do_ get canned, I can still stay here, right?” Lance joked. “I mean, my lease was up on my old place two months ago, so…”

“I don’t believe they’ll fire me,” Lotor corrected. Even if it felt like the end of the world, he would still have a place in his father’s company. Though, he didn’t feel much like begging for it.

“So, it’s not as bad as you made it sound.” Lance laughed and then rinsed the conditioner away, ignoring Lotor’s indignant – and admittedly childish – huff. “Now,” Lance began, lowering his hands to Lotor’s shoulders and giving them a massage. “Would you like me to wash anywhere else?”

Lotor sat up, turning around to face the other man, but the words he’d planned to say died on his tongue. Lance was kneeling behind him, completely naked.

So, that was what that rustling had been.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Lance said, having the decency to blush before lowering his gaze sheepishly. “I didn’t want to get my clothes wet.”

Lotor took in his lithe form. A little scrawny perhaps. He’d been half-starved when he came to him, but he was filling out nicely now. His skin looked soft and Lotor knew from experience that it was. His hair, too. Everything about Lance was simply delectable, from his long, long legs to his dark blue eyes.

It was a wonder he hadn’t landed many acting jobs. Of course, Lotor _had_ been keeping him busy.

“Come here,” Lotor said, offering his hand. He smirked when Lance’s head shot up, his eyes going wide as if this hadn’t been his plan all along. “I believe there are a few areas with which you can help me.”

Smiling, Lance took his hand and stood up before stepping into the tub. Lotor directed him, urging Lance to sit down with his back against his chest, his pert little behind right in Lotor’s lap.

“Ah, this feels heavenly,” Lance sighed as he leaned back against him, his head coming to rest on Lotor’s shoulder.

“Indeed.”

Lance’s hand was still in his and Lotor laced their fingers before bringing it up to his lips, kissing each of Lance’s knuckles lovingly.

“We’re just missing one thing,” Lance said. But before Lotor could ask, the other grabbed the bath bomb, dropping it into the water. The aroma instantly filled the room, relaxing Lotor further. Lance returned to his spot and snuggled up against him as the bomb fizzed, turning the water a light purple. “This is nice.”

“Mmm…” Lotor hummed in response. It was. Lying like this, with Lance in his lap, almost made him forget about work. About the judgmental glares from his colleagues. About his failures.

“Stop that,” Lance said without looking at him. “Your face is going to stay that way.”

Lotor blinked. He hadn’t even realized he was frowning.

“Not to mention the forehead wrinkles.” Lance shuddered at the thought. “I’ll make sure to apply one of my masks on you tonight.”

“You worry a lot about appearances,” Lotor noted.

“Is it a crime to want to look one’s best?” Lance replied, poorly mimicking Lotor’s accent. “Anyway,” he continued before Lotor could retort, “stop thinking about work. What’s done is done.” He patted the back of Lotor’s hand. “You’ll think of something.”

Lotor sighed, resting his head against Lance’s, his lips brushing the other’s temple as he spoke. “How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not,” Lance answered without skipping a beat. “But in situations like this, you just have to let the pieces fall where they will,” he said. “Then you can begin picking them up again. Making yourself stronger than before.”

Lotor snickered at that.

“What?” Lance asked, craning his neck to look up at him.

“Nothing,” Lotor said. “You’re just very wise.”

“Beyond my years, I’ve been told,” Lance replied with a teasing grin. “Now,” he wriggled in his lap, rubbing the cleft of his ass against Lotor’s crotch enticingly. “Anything else I can do to help you de-stress, _Mr. Sincline_?”

Lotor growled, grabbing Lance’s hips and burying his face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He was already growing hard beneath the water’s surface, spurred on by Lance’s teasing movements and tone. “You’re incorrigible,” he mouthed against Lance’s skin.

“Don’t you know it?” Lance laughed before sucking in a breath when Lotor nipped the sensitive flesh.

“I most certainly do,” he said, kissing his way up the side of Lance’s neck before catching his earlobe between his teeth. “And if you’re offering to provide a distraction, I gladly accept.”

“Great!” Lance pulled away, dancing out of Lotor’s grasp and sloshing his way to the other side of the tub. He leaned over the edge, his wet ass peaking up above the water as he reached for the shower caddy he’d brought with him. “Thankfully,” Lance began, giving a little grunt as he dug through the bottles of fragrant soaps and bubble bath, “I came prepared.”

Lotor quirked a brow, but suddenly realized what Lance meant when the other slid back into the water, holding a familiar little bottle in his hands. “You were planning this?”

“To seduce you?” Lance asked, batting his eyelashes. “Nah. But I figured it might come to that, since I’m _so irresistible_ and all,” he teased.

Lotor reached forward, wrapping long fingers around Lance’s hips and pulling him forward until their chest nearly brushed. “You aren’t wrong,” he promised before rubbing his thumbs against the soft skin just above Lance’s hip bones. “I do find you quite alluring.”

“Yeah?” Lance replied, a little breathless. Then he smirked. “Thought so.”

Sometimes he was too much. But right now, Lance was exactly what Lotor needed. He shook his head with a chuckle and held his hand out for the bottle. “Shall I assist you?” he asked.

“Not this time, _Sir_ ,” Lance replied, holding it just out of reach. “You’ve had a rough day and I’m feeling especially generous.”

“Oh?” Lotor lowered his hand to the tub’s rim.

“Mhm.” Lance skooched back a bit and popped the cap on the bottle, pouring some into his hand and spreading it around on his fingers. “So, you just sit back and enjoy the show.”

And Lotor did just that. Biting the inside of his cheek hard when Lance turned around and all but presented himself, bending over at the waist and easily slipping two fingers into his ass, moaning loudly as he did.

“Mmm…” Lance threw his head back and glanced over his shoulder. “Feels amazing…”

He was certainly putting on a show, exaggerating here and there. He was an actor, after all. Still, Lotor was loving every minute, his gaze never leaving the sight before him. And finally, when Lance deemed himself ready, he turned around, practically purring Lotor’s name as he crawled back over.

“Do you wanna fuck in here?” Not one to pull his punches once the mood was set.

Not that Lotor was complaining.

“Or do you wanna fuck on the bed?” Lance bit his lower lip, his hands rubbing up and down the inside of Lotor’s thighs, coming close to but completely ignoring his erection, hot and hard beneath the water.

“We’ll get the sheets wet,” Lotor said, letting his eyes slip closed as Lance’s thumbs brushed against the base of his cock. “And didn’t you say you just did the laundry?” His eyelids fluttered open just in time to take in Lance’s amused expression.

“You’re still thinking too much,” he snickered. “But at least it’s not about work.” Lotor opened his mouth to retort, but Lance continued. “Well, future movie star or not, I know better than to attempt sex in a tub. No matter what you’ve seen on the big screen.” He drew back and pulled the plug, letting the light purple water drain before crawling back into Lotor’s lap. “There. Much better.”

“So, you’re fine as long as the tub’s not full?” Lotor asked, running his hands along Lance’s slick body before moving to grip his ass.

Lance laughed and put a finger to Lotor’s lips, silencing him. “Enough talk,” he ordered and moved his other hand to Lotor’s cock, holding it in place as he lowered himself onto it. “Just focus on me for a bit, hm?”

Lotor could only nod, a low moan slipping past his lips as Lance’s tight heat engulfed him down to the base. He always felt so good. So amazingly good. And Lotor was thankful for having found him.

“You’re big tonight,” Lance panted against his ear, looping his arms around his neck. “Not that you’re ever particularly small,” he added with a breathless chuckle.

Lotor’s fingers dug into the flesh of Lance’s ass, not sure if it was an act of encouragement or warning. Or both. But whatever the case, he needed Lance to _move_.

“I’ve got you,” Lance promised before rising up on his knees and impaling himself once again. He threw his head back with a loud moan. “Fuck, this position is good.”

Lotor couldn’t argue. Sure, the hard tub wasn’t the most comfortable, but with Lance in his lap, his heat tight around him, he couldn’t have possibly cared less. And when Lance’s movements became erratic and sloppy, Lotor was happy to assist, thrusting up and bringing his lover closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck,” Lance purred. “Right there…r-right there…!”

So, he continued, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Lance’s shoulder as he pumped into him. “Where?” Lotor asked as he felt himself getting closer.

“Anywhere,” Lance begged, his fingers digging into Lotor’s damp locks and gripping tight. “In me…on me.”

Lotor growled and pulled out, wrapping a hand around both of them. Lance cried out as he came in hot spurts between them and Lotor was quick to follow, groaning his lover’s name.

They stayed like that for a moment, both panting and coming down from their highs. Lance was the first to recover, sliding down with shaking thighs until he was flush against Lotor’s lap once more. “Did I do a good job of distracting you?” he asked, voice thick with exhaustion.

Lotor hummed and nodded his head. Of course, at the mention of it, thoughts about work began to swirl in his mind once more.

“We need a shower now, I think,” Lance said, pushing some of Lotor’s hair back and over his shoulder before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Want to go in together?”

Lotor smiled, finally opening his eyes and looking at the man in his lap. He was so grateful that he had Lance here. Warm arms and sweet words to replace the emptiness he’d always come home to before. “What would I do without you?”

At that, Lance barked out a laugh. “Oh gosh, I don’t know…probably have limp, stringy hair and the world’s largest dry cleaning bill.” He snickered again and then pressed a chaste kiss to Lotor’s lips. “C’mon. Let’s go take that shower. And then we can go for round two on the bed.”

“Perhaps,” Lotor began, gripping Lance’s wrist before the other could climb off of him. “Perhaps we should save the shower for after round two?”

“Oh, aren’t we eager?” Lance teased and Lotor knew without a doubt that his cheeks were bright red.

“I hadn’t meant to-”

“Okay, you talked me into it.” Lance popped up and carefully stepped out of the tub and onto the plush rug beside it. Then he offered his hand to Lotor. “But only because I find you _quite alluring_ , as well.”

Again, Lotor found himself beyond grateful, but this time he kept his mouth shut, lest Lance tease him again. But still, as Lance led him to the bed and pressed their lips together, he couldn’t help but think that maybe things would get better. Because, even at their worst, they were still pretty damn great.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~ This honestly reminds me of my [Nanny AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/860224)... only naughty >:3 (and no baby Honey...yet)
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) or [@bySharkGirl](http://twitter.com/bysharkgirl)!


End file.
